Nocturnal Nuisance
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Spain has suddenly been de-agedfied! What will Romano do? Why don't children sleep? Why does this summary suck? Find out if you read it! Oh and i got the translations on Goodlge Translate so if you actually know the language and know it's wrong... please don't kill me


Lovino was going to kill Spain, or himself. Whichever came first. He was sleeping peacefully until he heard the quiet padding of feet on the hardwood floor. Then he was fully awakened by the light call of "Um Lovino, abbiamo un problema." Romano knew right then that something had gone very wrong. Antonio only spoke in Italian when they were getting intimate or when he was in trouble. Lovino guessed the latter.

"Que es Antonio," Lovino said slipping into his lover's language, although muffled because his head was buried in the pillow.

"Sono um bambino," Spain said his voice sounding off.

"I know you're a child," Romano scoffed not lifting his head from the pillow.

"I mean literally, look!" Antonio squeaked. Lovino lifted his head and what he saw made his jaw drop. There was Spain, _his Antonio_, the size and form of a five-year-old. He stared as the little boy that his lover had turned into blushed and tried to walk over without tripping on the oversized shirt he was wearing.

"Oh Antonio. Que paso amor? Como hiciste esto a ti mismo?" Lovino asked scooping up the small boy and placing him on one hip.

Tears began to well up in the boy's eyes, "Non lo so Lovi! Voglio cambiare di nuovo, pero, quello che faro 'fare?" Antonio wailed.

"No se Antonio. Por que no te vas a dormer y lo vamos a averiguar por la manana eh?" Romano said laying the child down and ungracefully and tiredly flopping back onto the bed. For a while there was silence but then there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Lovi? I'm thirsty, can you get me some water?" Tonio asked. Romano got up reluctantly and brought back a little sippy-cup of water. Antonio looked at with a questioning look.

"Feli loves those things and he left it here last time he was here. Drink your water and hurry I want to go to bed." Spain finished his water and then they settled back into bed. About an hour later Spain poked Romano again.

"Lovino, I keep getting all tangled in this shirt, I can't sleep." Romano stood and went to the closet digging around in a box and pulled out some clothes from his younger days and threw them at Spain. After a minute of trying Spain still couldn't get the clothes off and looked to Romano for help. Romano walked over and with an annoyed look, tenderly pulled off Spain's shirt and helped him into the clothes.

Romano lay down and looked at the clock, 2:37 in the friggin' morning! Hopefully he wouldn't have to get up again but his hopes were soon dashed when he felt the small body of Spain thrashing around. Romano shot up and glared at the child nest to him. "What's wrong now?"

"My tummy hurts," Spain said. He looked to be in a bit of pain so Romano took a pillow and propped the little boy up a bit so he wasn't completely flat anymore.

"Es mejor que Antonio?" Romano asked rubbing Spain's tiny stomach.

"Si!" Antonio said snuggling down for what Romano thought was the final time. Romano settled and he felt so exhausted and right as he was almost asleep he heard a little whimper come from Antonio, he was making little noises in his sleep and he sat up suddenly looking around wildly and then he began crying uncontrollably.

"Mi amor, que pasa?" Romano asked.

"I had a bad dream!" The child wailed. Lovino scooped him up and held him to his chest rocking Spain gently. He shushed the young child and rocked him until he felt as though _**he**_ was falling asleep. He looked down at his de-aged lover and saw he was drowsily looking about so he set Antonio down and laid staring at the clock, which read 3:59. Caro Dio was he tired!

Although Romano planned to sleep Spain figured he wanted to play now getting a sudden, child-like, burst of energy. "Romano, I'm not tired I wanna play!" Spain said bouncing on his lover's back. "Can we play? Huh? Can we?"

"Antonio, I'm TIRED! Please go to sleep!" Spain pouted and looked at Romano's head. "It's," Romano looked at the clock, "4:26 in the morning. I want to SLEEP!"

"B-but…" Romano could tell by the tone in Spain voice that his bottom lip was trembling and the water-works were soon to come. Romano patted the spot next to him and the boy crawled down and then Romano sat up and looked at the boy.

"What do you want to play un poco?" Romano asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What can we play?" Spain asked excitement flaring up.

"Whatever will tucker you out and get you to go to sleep," Romano said through gritted teeth. Spain thought his chocolate curls flopping into his cutely chubby face.

"Can we play… pirates!" Spain said grinning. Romano nodded and they played until the clock said it was almost 5:00. At 4:47 Spain practically passed out from exhaustion, Romano let out a fatigued and relieved sigh when he realized Spain would actually _STAY _asleep this time. Lovi flopped into bed with an exhausted sigh and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to a naked, fully grown, Spain staring at him. "Buongiorno amore mio. Mi ti amo. I'm sorry if I caused a lot of trouble last night."

Romano growled in annoyance, "You better be sorry, you were an annoying child!"

Spain grinned, "Then let me make it up to you," he said and kissed him passionately.


End file.
